gtafanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: Thailon City Square
Grand Theft Auto: Thailon City Square, es un vídeojuego obviamente Fanon 'que trata de los crímenes que comete un Gangster de origén Mexicano de nombre Ruiz Mecha en una nueva ciudad llamada ''Thailon City. Fue lanzado para las consolas PS4, Xbox 360, para PC y para celulares. La época en la que transcurre es el año 2015, pero según flashbacks originalmente data del año 2006, 2008 y 2010. Sinopsis 2006-2008 '''(flashback) Ruiz Mecha tenía una relación amistosa entre su hermano Adolfo, quien le daba todos los recursos que necesitaba para que pudiera estar con su familia en el D.F. Luego de 2 años de que no se veian, Adolfo le cuenta que lamentablemente, una Triada China de origén Cantonés, asesinaron a sus padres mientrás estaban en Liberty City, y que no puede hacer nada. Ruiz Mecha, cómo su típico, se enoja y planea irse a un lugar, diciendo su típica frase, rajate la c***a. Reserva un vuelo a San Fierro y ya no se vuelven a ver por un largo tiempo. 2010 (flashback) Luego de 3 años de estadía, Ruiz Mecha se vuelve el más buscado por la policia de San Andreas, practicamente por asesinar a más de 10,000 personas en tan solo 3 años, por lo que se esconde en una cabaña fuera de Angel Pine. Luego de esconderse en casi 2 semanas, el SAPD y los medios de seguridad se olvidan de el. Se va a pasear al Monte Chilliad, pero, al encontrar a 2 turistas en bicicletas, muy parecidos a los Cantoneses que asesinaron a los padres de Adolfo y el, los empuja, matandolos y causando alboroto al caer cerca de una pareja cerca del Monte. Luego la policia lo vuelve a buscar, y se las planea para escapar a Thailon City y nunca más volver a ir a San Andreas. 2014-2015 (actualidad) Adolfo lleva buscando a su hermano durante casi 5 años, siendo que ellos ya cumplieron casi 28 años y a pasado mucho. En ese entonces visita un local de Hamburguesas llamado El Tong, donde encuentra a su hermano disparandole a su Hamburguesa y perturbando a los clientes. En ese entonces Adolfo platica con el. Dialogo: Adolfo: Ya han pasado 5 años, ¿no te preocupa? Ruiz Mecha: Neh, esta ciudad es el mero paraiso: la tarifa del metro es valiosa, hay muchas luces brillantes y no te perturban ni te arrestan a lo p****o cómo los del D.F. Adolfo: *avienta su Hamburguesa* Te voy a traer un encargo. Voy a irme a unas vacaciones en Vice City, y TÚ, no lo vas a volver a arruinar. Ruiz Mecha: *Hablando con la boca llena* Primero Pagame 500 dolares, aventaste mi Hamburguesa con Papas al suelo. Ese encargo era mandar a Ruiz Mecha cón Martín R. Mecha, un viejo arrogante (palabras del padre de Adolfo y Ruiz Mecha antés de morir) de 54 años, que vive en un acantilado saliendo de Thailon. Adolfo le dice que vaya con el antés de las 19:00, ya que Martín ira a un turismo de Tranvía y si iba pasando las 19:00 ya no podría hacer los encargos. Luego de que lo alcanze en el Tranvía y este se detenga, Martín le dice que no le importaba ese tranvía y charlan. Martín: ¿No estabas en San Fierro? Ruiz Mecha: No, casi me sacan un susto esos Policias malagradecidos, heme aquí. Martín: Ira men, te encargo algo... ve a la fábrica de Papel Tóxico en el Campo de Thailon, roba todo ese Papel para que hagamos hierba casera y así la llevamos con la banda. Ruiz Mecha: ¿Eso no es ilegal? Martín: No si lo intentas la primera véz... Luego del díficil encargo, y de que Ruiz Mecha y Martín se escaparan de 3 estrellas, Martín te entrega una casa en el Cruce más cercano de Thailon, las llaves del Primo rojo que tiene en el Garaje y te diera su GPS, recibes $1000 por primera véz jugando y termina la misión. Personajes Principales *Ruiz Mecha. Es un chico de 28 años que es buscado en más de 4 estados. Es un francotirador excelente y al ser uno excelente se autoreclama rey. DATOS DEL SAPD: Francisco de Ruíz Mecha, 22 años (actualmente 28). Es de origén Chilango (del D.F) y es francotirador de fabula. Buscado por muchos crímenes cometidos desde 2002 cuando era joven en Vice City, San Andreas y Liberty City, formo parte por poco tiempo de bandas fuera de México, cómo los San Fierro Rifas. Su localicación anteriormente en el D.F era conocida cómo la calle Cebollas 500, en Pollopalapa, (clara paródia de Iztapalapa, delegación del D.F). *Adolfo. Igual tiene 28, pero solo se vío involucrado en un crímen durante 1995 cuando era un simple joven, donde se robo dulces de su escuela y luego ahogo a sus compañeros que le hacían acoso escolar. Apoya a su hermano, siempre y cuando no se meta en un crímen estúpido. Es pacífico la mayoría del tiempo, pero también se enoja la otra mayoría del tiempo. Nunca fue detectado de un crímen, pero cómo se sabe, cometío un crímen grave que le cobro su escuela y su casa por 4 años (estando en la carcel). Personajes de la banda involucrados en la trama. *Martín Ruíz Mecha. Claramente Martín es un hombre adicto a inyectarse cualquier tipo de droga liquida para, según el, volverse más joven. Tiene 54 años, y cuando el padre de Adolfo y Ruíz Mecha seguía vivo le decía viejo arrogante, debido a que en ese tiempo Martín era arrogante y para nada humilde, simplemente era la contraparte de el Martín actual, ya que en ese tiempo odiaba las drogas, les decía ''Farmaceuticos baratos de Barcos descompuestos. Odio los Barcos descompuestos.. Teme a ser el líder de la banda, y debido a su edad, no comete crímenes desde 1980. No es Mexicano, es Colombiano, pero aún así, es parte de la banda Mexicana ''Los Ruíz Mecha. Aparece de la primera misión a la 3, donde muere por un disparo en la garganta. *Miguel. En la misión 56 (20 misiones antés de la final) Miguel aparece cómo jefe, quiriendonos encargar misiones fáciles para que ganemos mucho dinero y podamos comprar mejoras para la banda Gangster Mexicana. Ruíz Mecha acepta y empieza a hacerle encargos. Originalmente Miguel vivía en un basurero del D.F, en el 2013 se paso a Thailon y proximamente se ira a Cabo Marina, una ciudad en la Riviera Maya (según el). Tráfica armas, y tiene su propia bodega que te la da en la misión extra The Porn Noodle para que consigas armas en algún aprieto. *''El Chulo''. Se le conoce en la mision extra A Sad Story of a Minigun (la última extra de Miguel) y muere en la ante-penúltima misión del juego llamada El Creído. Es un personaje muy polemico, debido a que representa a un estereotipo Naco (que en Español Mexicano significa ser muy creído, o tener un acento muy Homosexual). Tiene 24 años y se a involucrado en varíos crímenes. Buscado en Belgíca, Guatemala y Vice City, es un francotirador medio de clase alta y veterano Mexicano, realmente se llama Franco Gonzalez y muere en la ante-penúltima misión accidentalmente lanzandose de su piso franco. *Zarragozza. No es muy recurrente, pero, aproximadamente, aparece en 3 misiones. 1 extra, 1 normal y la penúltima. Muere calcinado gracias a Ruiz Mecha, pero el murío calcinado ya que Ruiz Mecha no sabía que Zarragozza estaba en el lugar que incendío Ruiz. Su nombre completo es Angél Zaragoza de Pino, y casi muere mutilado por un avión en la misión número 70 Diablo Station (la normal donde aparece). Armas Hay un gran selecto de 5000 (15 nuevas armas, otras que ya habían aparecido en otros juegos que cree), repartidas por toda Thailon pero solo 30 se pueden encontrar alrededor de los Ammunation o otras tiendas. O es posible que las encuentres gracias a contactos o la página Web cooldraui.com/guns (solo puedes acceder en la versión de PS4). Las nuevas Armas son: #'Callenger. Esta arma avienta humo Tóxico, matando a una persona en casi 10 segundos. Se puede encontrar facilmente en los lugares dominados por la banda ''Norteñs.' #'AK-1000000. Un Rifle de Asalto super extraño. Tiene balas explosivas, que son posibles de matar a una persona incendiandola con solo 2 disparos. 1 bajandole el 40% de la vida y otra calcinandolo. Si eres flojo, la puedes encontrar afuera de tu casa (al terminar el segundo encargo de Martín) en un basurero. ' #'Aleman. 'Polvora importada de Alemania. Al ponerle Gasolina en una botella de vidrio ponle la polvora, avientala al sur de un lugar y ardera en llamas Azules. Se puede encontrar en los vecindarios llenos de Turcos (antés de la misión 26) o la puedes comprar en la sección valiosa de Cooldraui Guns. También la puedes poner en una AK-47 descompuesta para que pueda incendiar edificios y autos. ' #'''Porcillo. Tener esta arma es fracasar cómo Francotirador Profesional. No hace nada, pero si la recargas mucho puede servir cómo arpón para matar personas lejanas en un Barco (cercano a un muelle). Y otras armas que se pueden conseguir facilmente en Cooldraui Guns o por tu propia cuenta. Más tarde se revelaran. Vehiculos Tiene más de 100 vehículos, que, igual, se desvelaran proximamente, pero otros ya aparecieron en sagas anteriores (Canon o Fanon). Lugares de interés Hasta la fecha hay cómo 30 y hay 6 ciudades. Igual pronto se desvelaran. Capitál: Thailon City. Más poblada: La Capitál. 10 000 000 habitantes. Lugar de interés destacado: Muelle Chan y El Desierto. Menos poblada: El Desierto. 45 habitantes. Lugar de interés abandonado: Mexican Fort. (Luego de la misión 75, la penúltima) Ciudad Desaparecida: Poortantinopla (500 000 habitantes según un censo del 2000, paródia de Constantinopla, desaparecío en el 2013) Lugar recomendado para vivir: Costas. Misiones Misiones en Thailon I: Martín 1.- Welcome To Thailon, Mexicans! 2.- Clothes for the Dukes. 3.- How to Gangster. muere Adolfo 4.- Dont' worry, hermanito. ' Secuestro de Adolfo' 5.- Rajate la Chota! 6.-Cinemafans. Misiones en Mexican Fort I: Kal (de los Jamaiquinos) ''' 7.- A ti Tu Volcano. 8.- Dolar Drug. '''voz durante toda la misión. 9.-Mantis's Pine. 10.-Walls. Secuestro de Kal. 11.-No. 12.-A ti Tu's revenge. muere Campesino 13.- A ti Tu's Death. 14.-Welcome to Thailon again!!! arresto Misiones en Thailon II: Adolfo 15.-Ruiz Mecha 's Secret Honor. 15.-The Camp Man Returns. ' l'iberación del campesino 'muere 16.-Drug Laboratory. 17.-Drug Factory. 18.-Thailon's Rise. 19-A Mexican don't Die. 20.-La Provincia. Los Turcos 21.-Kebab's. 22.-Poortantinopla Returns. 23.-Beer Shots. 24.-Ammunation. 25.-Roman Empire. 26.-Poortantinopla not Returns. arresto Turco Desconocido 27.-Kebab's II arresto Misiones en El Desierto: Los Ruíz Mecha|Antonio. 28.-Kebab's are NOTHING 29.-Kebab's or Antonio's. 30.-The Demolition of Kebab's 31.-Kebab's Obsesion traición muere Los Ruíz Mecha|Rodrigáo. 32.-The Map. 33.-Tapatio's Radio. 34.-Fresh Steaks traición 35.-A Money is best than a Word. suicidio Misiones en Santa Marga I Los Ruíz Mecha|El Alemán. 36.- After 5 years... l'iberación ' 37.-Santa Marga are Trash emboscada suicidio '''''El Patrón 38.-The Encargo. 39.- The Drug's Father. 40.-Asma. suicidio Los Ruíz Mecha|Rúben. 41.-Chillidogs & Tacos. 42.-A Good Day... or not? arresto 43.-Santa Beach liberación Misiones en Del Fierro Los Ruíz Mecha|Rúben II. 44.-Is Much. 45.-Cocaine Houses. de nuevo 'arresto' 46.-My Ultimate Life. Antonio A. Morales 47.-1 000 000 dolars muerte 48.- Di Patria cadáver Adolfo 49.-The Uncle Mok comes to Thailon. 50.-The Desert's Money Rain. 51.- Again! de nuevo Secuestro 52.-Bye Bye. Misiones en el Puerto de Thailon Adolfo 53.-The Raisin Elder arresto 54.-Taxi! liberación 55.-Adolfo and his problems 56.-Miguel. =Misiones extras= Miguel 01.-Rango Bajo. (también aparece Zarragozza) Adolfo 57.-Flavio. Los Ruíz Mecha|Flavio. 58.-Toluca in the Blood. 59.-Gangsta Serious Bussines. 60.-La Cucaracha. 61.-Is All. suicidio Miguel 62.-The Porn Noodle. (extra) Adolfo 63.-Returning! Thailon City III Adolfo 64.-Not is Normal. 65.-Fries King. El Jefe/El Rey de las Papas Fritas/Leonardo 66.-Canibalism: Killing the Boss. muerte del ''Jefe'' Adolfo 67.-A ti Tu, the sect. 68.-The Killer Joke. 69.-San Agustín. Miguel 70.-Forestal World. (Zarragozza) (Normal) Los Ruíz Mecha|Chamaco. 71.-The Killer Joke?! liberación muere 72.-Black, no of a color. cadáver Miguel 73.-A Sad Story of a Minigun (El Chulo) (Última extra de Miguel, ya no hay encargos) Chong Long II 74.-El Creído (muere El Chulo) Misiónes propias 75.-Fire Matafackas! Adolfo 76.-The Time is Over. mueres Trabajos temporales que puedes conseguir *Paramedico. (10 fases) Aprox. por fase 100$ *Vigilante. (12 fases) Aprox. por fase $10 *Vigilante militar. (12 fases) Igual que el trabajo del Vigilante normal. *Bombero. (10 fases) Aprox. por fase $50 *Terrorista. (5 fases) *Gimnasio de Armas (3 fases, pistola, escopeta y AK-47 Mexicana/Cuerno de Chivo) Aprox. por fase $30. Si fracasas una, solo se te dan $20. *Misiones Extra (de Miguel). Miguel te da $50,que se iran contando en un contador al lado del de Dinero, de un color aguamarina. En la última misión extra de Miguel, ganaras $150 y se te añadira al Dinero. *Vendedor de Cómida (15 fases). Se te daran por fase $100. *Otros. 10 trabajos más, todos tienen 6 fases y en todas ganas por fase 100. Curiosidades *Kal es el personaje más drogadicto del juego junto con Martín, que hasta creyo que un miembro de los Chicanos Jamaiquinos, A ti Tu, era un volcán. *El Chulo es un estereotipo Mexicano llamado Naco, que se caracteriza por ser muy creído y tener gustos únicos, que hasta según tu teléfono dice que le va al club de Futbol Mexicano América. *Hay varíos nombres de misiones confusos y unos que no tienen que ver con la misión. Por ejemplo, El Viejo Uva Pasa, en la misión no tiene nada que ver con Pasas ni con ancianos, si no con que arrestaron a Adolfo luego de haber caido por accidente de su balcón en Del Fierro y haber aplastado el vehículo de Policia de un patrullero que apenas cumpliría 50 años. *Este juego no es verdadero ni programado. Pero aún asi, tiene Logotipo. *Las Costas es el mejor lugar para vivir, pero si compras la propiedad del Puerto, es posible que halla una posibilidad de Huracán. *Thailon City comparte similitud con Vice City. *Del Fierro es una ciudad pácifica, pero hay bandas que roban casas en la ciudad. *Las únicas bandas Mexicanas que no apoderan los Ruiz Mecha son los Norteñs y los Revolucionarios. *En el Triturador de Thailon, en el Desierto, se pueden encontrar unas Bolsas, y, si las apuntas con un Francotirador, veras que las notas pegadas a ellas dicen Father ''and ''Mother, lo más extraño es que apunta una dirección (muy cercana del Triturador y de la Antena de Radio) , y, si vas a ella, y haces el Bug para entrar al Inframundo (que se encuentra en la dirección), llegaras a una casa dónde se veran cuadros de los padres de Ruiz Mecha y en un cuadro dirá Father and Mother Ruiz Mecha, y más abajo se leera ''Yes, if you have readed this, Francisco Crybaby Mecha, you fathers are in that Bags. Cry, but is the truth, motherfucker. ''Eso da referencia al asesinato de los padres de Ruiz Mecha, y de que los Cantoneses trituraron a sus padres en ese lugar (en los Flashbacks cuando Adolfo le dice a Francisco por la muerte de sus padres, le platica de que fueron triturados y descuartizados). Firma Si ven a alguien editando este artículo (o alguno que haga en el futuro), soy yo, el creador del artículo. Si capaz ven una vandalizacion, AVISENME por medio de mi perfil, TheYoshi001. Gracias.